Interviewing the stars!
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: An Actor AU that's getting popular. A simple story where the actors of Inazuma Eleven get interviewed. Various actors interviews will be added, so stay tuned for CS kids, Go kids, and the original actors! Latest interview: Nanobana Kinako
1. Endou, Aphrodi, and Kidou

Characters: Endou Mamoru (Mark Evans) , Afuro Terumi (Bryon Love), and Kidou Yuuto (Jude Sharp)

The three teens stood backstage, talking amongst themselves while waiting for the hosts and backstage crew to cue them on when to go onto stage. The three were dressed in casual clothing before coming in but because of advertising opportunities they are now in their costumes from the show. The light above them blinked orange and they heard a "go" from one of the crew members. Quickly filling onto stage they took their seats on the couch that sat across the hostess' chair. She gave them reassuring smiles in case they were nervous and mouthed that everything will be fine. The light then turned green and she took her posture upright and ready to shoot questions at them. Bryon took note that she had a Raimon pin on her bag that was hidden next to her seat. The host quickly raised her arms and waved at the camera.

"Good morning everyone! Today we have three special guests from the newest hit show Inazuma Eleven! Our guests today are; MArk Evans, Bryon Love, and Jude Sharp! Or better know as...Endou Mamoru! Aphrodi of Zeus! And finally, but not least, the master himself, Kidou Yuuto!" The live audience in front of them clapped and cheered. It was as if they took on their characters personalities right there and then, with Jude and Bryon sitting with pride and not showing their emotions besides the occasional smirk. While Mark sat there with a slight blush and nervous chuckle.

"We're glad to be here, Miss Alex. It's nice to go out and talk about the show and meet new fans everyday." Jude smiled at her and she nodded. Then Bryon leaned over and held his hand out.

"I'd love to say it's nice to meet a fan but I noticed you're a Raimon fan. As Zeus's captain that hurts Miss Alex." They all laughed as she shook his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Love. What can I say? The spirit that Endou and his team mates show just win me over every time!" As she said that she sent a playful wink at Mark who turned a darker shade of red.

"Enough about me though. Please tell me, what was it like shooting and filming the Football Frontier up till now?" This time Mark got the courage to talk and he leaned in ready to speak.

"Actually, it's all been pretty cool. I love reading the script and learning what new adventure Endou gets. I always trust that he will pack a punch and never give up." Jude nodded and joined in.

"Yeah, joining Raimon after somebody's team destroyed my team was quite the adventure. Especially since my cast mates who are in the Teikoku group kept sending me a message during shoots. Especially David Samford, aka Sakuma Jirou. He'll send pictures of him with the rest of Teikoku and he never fails to captain them as 'Wish you were her- OH WAIT YOU LEFT US.'" This earned a laugh from Alex. The atmosphere going from tense to playful with just a few comments felt very relieving to them. Alex then turns to Bryon with a smile.

"So Bryon, as the villain of this arc, what was the hardest thing for you to do?"

"To be honest Alex, there's a tie for what was so hard for me to do. The first thing is hurting Mark's team during the match because I myself wanted to stop and apologize-"

"Wanted to? Bryon you stopped three times and apologized to all the members and then during breaks you kept being really nice as an apology. Your character may have been evil and selfish but you on the other hand are a huge push over." Bryon got s light blush on his cheeks as the other three chuckled at him. He cleared his throat and looked back at Alex.

"Okay, well the second thing is that move 'God Knows' because of how hard it was to film that. They had me strapped to this machine and they told me they were just going to hold me in the air, have me do the moves and then let me down. Something malfunctioned with the machine and I ended up hanging up there for two hours before they fixed it." Alex's smile widened as she listened. She opened her mouth to speak but Jude cut her off without knowing.

"Me and Mark offered to cut you down bu-"

"Of course I wasn't going to let you cut me down! That airbag wasn't even safe for em to land on! Jude there was blood stains on that thing. Blood stains. Then those wings kept making me itchy and no one would let me live down the fact that I hung up there with a uniform that looks like a dress! Also the Actor who plays Gouenji Shuuya, our Axel Blaze, kept making dumb puns. Worst two hours of my life." They all started laughing again, this time Bryon joining in on the fun. They continued the show with how the cast practiced soccer for some of the scenes and how whenever they film by the riverbank, at least one of them fills water balloons up to throw at the others.

"Oh! the show is ending in just a few minutes. Got anything you want to say to the audience?"

"Never give up on your dreams guys. Follow Endou's way of never giving up and always pushing forward!" - Mark Evans

"Family is always important, but so are friends. Find a balance between the two but never forget those who help you the most." -Jude Sharp

"If you EVER win a trip to come watch filming, never accept a soda from anybody who is in anyway related to Inazuma Eleven." -Bryon Love


	2. NanoBana Kinako

Characters: Goldie Lemmon (Nanobana Kinako), Interviewer  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inazuma Eleven/go/CS. Just the various interviewers that are stated in these interviews. Also, slight spoilers depending on how far in CS you are.  
Prompt: AN AU where Inazuma Eleven is an actual show and the characters aren't animated but they're real actors. See more at: InazumaActors . tumblr . com  
Extra: We thank you guys for all the support you've given us.

Goldie smiled as she stood backstage in her Raimon uniform. It seemed to be tradition since the very first interview, to dress as your character. It feels nice though, to be apart of this all. Goldie heard the director call her onto the stage and she quickly hopped over and sat down on a chair, in front of a live audience and all. The chair looked to be made for the size of an adult so she had to literally hop onto it and hope it didn't tip over in the progress. Once she was seated a green light above lit up and the crowd started cheering as the women interviewing her made her way out. The lady waved and sat across Goldie happily.  
"Hello everyone! This is Alex for you! Years later and I'm still interviewing the stars that appear in the Inazuma Eleven series. How about you introduce yourself hun?" Goldie smiled at the crowd and gave a small wave to them.  
"Hello everyone, if you've been up to date on Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone, then you should know my character, Nanobana Kinako, but I'm her actor, Goldie Lemmon!" Applause rang out and it felt warm to her.  
"So Goldie, this is your first acting gig right? What is it like to be with the cast of Inazuma Eleven? How has shooting been going? What can we expect from you in the next few episodes?" Goldie laughed and she held up a hand."  
"Ah, you know I can't tell too much but I will answer the first two questions. You're right, this is my first acting job and I couldn't be happier. Honestly, I was very nervous and scared to what the others would think of a newbie like me. Also add in the fact they all have been in Inazuma Go together as well so they all knew each other already. When I got there though, they all welcomed me with open arms. In fact, spoiler for those not caught up, my co-actor who plays Tsurugi teased me about stealing his position as the main forward." She giggled at the memory and continued on.  
"Shooting has been going well, honestly everything has been going well with the help of everyone. I had a few issues with some fans but...that's the life of being a female actor sometimes. You get in the way of someone's favorite pairing and you're the bad guy..." Goldie got a sad look on her face but continued holding onto her smile. Alex gave a nod and spoke softly.  
"Yes, I heard of that. Fans on social media sites were giving you trouble at first. Some going farther than others."  
"Ah...yeah.I'm just some newbie who came in and almost knocked Kirino off his spot on the team, and I was suppose to be stronger than Tsurugi if I beat him for the Ace's spot. Fans didn't take that too well. The actors who play Kirino and Tsurugi helped make the fans knock it off and some of my own fans admitted that at first they didn't like Kinako, but with time everyone grew to love her. Now that episode 30 has aired things are getting better." Alex started nodding and gave the young female a warm smile.  
"How do you feel about your character Kinako?"  
"I love her. We haven't seen girls really play with the boys on the official Raimon team, have we? I know that in the first Inazuma Eleven, Touko and Rika played during the Aliea Arc but they weren't on the schools team. I'm proud of Kinako not only making the team, but breaking down stereotypes. She's cute and she's strong. I hope she helps inspire other girls to go for what they want, even if a girl isn't usually seen doing it." The audience gave "awww's" and applause. The light above them started blinking, signaling they needed to hurry up.  
"Okay everyone! that's it for this segment. Again, I, Alex, am a fan of Raimon hope the series brings more to come. What do you have to say, Goldie?" Goldie smiled and jumped off her seat, and took a bow.  
"Thank you, everyone for supporting the franchise this far! Remember to go for what you want. When I was younger and was watching Inazuma Eleven right before school never did I think that I'd be scheduled to shoot with the actors of the series continuing its legacy."  
The crowd cheered and Goldie walked off the stage. Happy with how her interview went.

I hope you guys liked this, please remember you can send in interview questions for her, Sakuma, Fudou, Midorikawa, and Fubuki.


End file.
